Mythroverse can also be called Myth
|-|Top 10 in the Vanguard= This is a verse were all continuitys colide and make one big one this is the story not just the of a family of god's and devil's and devvilgod's it is the story of the 102nd devilgod and his vanguard this verse is a multi reality with a untold number of realitys and each reality is a multi omniverse People who support Myth Kasa Xmark12 CoreOfimBalance(COB) Ishi Ender Nova Scarlet Mxbmrb88 *DevilGod Tiers #the original DevilGod aka Mondra #the 100th devilgoddess aka Meela #the 1st devilgod aka Kano # the 101st devilgoddess aka Dron #the 2nd devilgoddess aka False # the 102nd devilgod aka Michael # the 3rd devilgodess Selia # the 103rd devilgod lee # the 4th devilgodess kooky # the 104th devilgod sinra : there are more but these are the top 10 in this tier *God or Devil Tiers # the original god aka father...aka Yahweh #the original devil aka mother aka Satan #the 1st goddess aka Oria #the 1st devil aka Banda #the 101st devil aka Lorena # the 101st god aka Noah #the 2nd god aka Adian #the 2nd devil aka Lucifer #the 102nd Goddess Audrie #The 102nd Devil Mathew #the 3rd devil aka Leenord #the 3rd goddess aka Kelly #the 103rd god aka Ken ken #the 103rd devil aka Resse : i am doing top 12 for this one untill done making these ones *High-High Tier #102nd Vanguard 1st captain general Ronnie #102nd vanguard 2nd captain general Jake #102nd vanguard 3rd captain general Austin # 102nd vanguard 4th captain general Shiana # 102nd vanguard 5th captain general Heather #102nd vanguard 6th captain general Delanie #102nd vanguard 7th captain general Mikinze # 102nd vanguard 8th captain general Devon # 102nd vanguard 9th captain general Michael # 102nd vanguard 10th caprtain general True Lander # the 102nd vanguard 11th captain general Lecole # the 102nd vanguard 12th captain general Victoria # 1he 102nd vanguard 13th captain general Elijah # the 102nd vanguard 14th captain general Tory # the 102nd vanguard 15th captain general x-bomb # the 102nd vanguard 16th captain general Jayden # the 102nd vanguard 17th captain general Isaiah # the 102nd vanguard 18th captain general Tyra # the 102nd vanguard 19th captain general Ryan # the 102nd vanguard 20th captain general Hayden # the 102nd vanguard 21st captain general Aarron # the 102nd vanguard 22nd captain general Destiny # the 102nd vanguard 23rd captain general Storm # the 102nd vanguard 24th captain general Tyler # Alex aka Soul # Zero # Mike # Delta # Nura # Nova or Shizuka # Michael archangel # Raphael archangel # Gabriel archangel # Uriel archangel # Saraqael archangel # Raguel archangel # Remiel archangel # Joel archangel # Tohka or Yuuki or SaGiRi aka cant keep a name # Aiko # Scarlet aka Scharlachrot Neko # Hex # Lily aka Baby Firefox # Neko aka White Neko # Alonis # Sally # Snowfalls # Krigiri # Asuna aka she changed her name for the 3rd time # Secret # Shiro # snowy aka Baby snowfox # Xmark # Kasa # Destiny of the Endless (from Vertigo) # Death of the Endless (From Vertigo) # Destruction of the Endless # Hajun *mid-high tier # Tika # # # *low-high tier # : Vanguard Special Forces co-leader aka OneLastSmile # : Monday The Trickster #Ishi *high-mid tier # : Vanguard Special Forces co-leader aka Sage #Xeno Goku #Zeno #Goku *mid-mid tier # : Vanguard Special Forces co-leader aka Xultimategamer *low-mid tier # : vanguard Special Forces co-leader aka Neppy #Vanguard 34th captain general Charlotte #Kanato *high-low tier *mid-low tier *1. Saitama (OPM) : low-low tier :# Alvin Von Winter